interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
Summary There are many different kinds of ships in the Interstellar Pilot universe, each having its own field of expertise. Ships can be purchased at shipyards, trade stations or military outposts. They can best be divided into two categories. (Please bear in mind that these are just suggestions, feel free to use an Orion for trading or a Hauler for combat.) Economy, regarding ships less suited for combat, having a large cargo hold for their size, or able to carry many passengers while still being inexpensive. Combat, regarding ships with thick armor, powerful armament, and strong shields. These ships are often slower, but pack enough of a punch to tangle with larger/numerous opponents and come out alive. Economy Mining: These ships are useful for asteroid mining operations, having large cargo holds and decent speed, while also having a decent combat/defence platform to maintain itself should it be attacked. Transport: These ships are useful for passenger transport, being decently fast, and able to evade hostiles, while still holding many passengers. Scavenger: These ships are fast and light, allowing them to reach the spoils of a battle faster and get out just as quickly. Trading: These ships are useful for trading, having large cargo holds and adequate defenses. Combat Escort: These ships are moderately armed, and able to keep up with the ships they protect. Standard Fighter: '''These ships are small, relatively inexpensive, and can bring the fight. While not specialized, they are the backbone of a successful navy and will fill the most prevalent roles in your navy. '''Support: These ships have thinner armor, but the capability of excellent long range combat. Tank: These ships have thick armor and powerful shields, and can dish out a beating worse than the one they fight. Decoys: These ships are distractions, cheap and fast. They work best by drawing attention, then either evading enemy fire, or soaking enough damage up to turn the tide of the battle. Ambush: '''These ships are fast and small, using advanced cloaking devices and powerful weaponry for their size, allowing them to decimate the enemy and make sure they stay that way. '''Scout: These ships have thin armor, and light weaponry, but move faster than any other vessel allowing you to quickly survey a battlefield without getting killed. Carrier: These ships are massive war machines, able to host their own fleets, with massive guns, thick armor, and powerful shields. They are easily flanked however, so special measures should be taken to defend them. In game Variant Names Ships ingame also have their own side variants, all of them will be listed here: 'Barebones: '''Basically your “fresh” variant. No weapons, and the cheapest variant available. '''A-variant: '''The A-variant is the standard class for all ships, any ship purchased with standard weaponry will be an A-variant '''X-variant: '''Aside from the A-variant the X-variant is the most common variant among all the ships. When you purchase an X-variant ship it comes preinstalled with a cloaking device., and in the Flyer X variant, a reinforced hull. '''H-variant:'The H variant is designed to hold more cargo than any other variant in their class. Because of the upgrade they have reduced weaponry. '''M-variant: '''The M-variant is a class designed for mining, any M-variant vessel purchased will come with a mining laser already equipped. Only M-variant vessels can equip a mining laser. Currently, the only ships built with this design are the Ranger and Hauler. '''P-variant: '''The P-variant vessel is a class designed for passenger transportation. Any P-variant class ships come with a passenger module equipped, the passenger module size is determined by the craft size. '''EQ-variant: '''The EQ-variant is a special variant exclusive to the Magnus Battleship. This variant works similar to a moving military outpost with its ability to rearm and refit vessels as large as frigates. '''ML-variant: '''The ML-variant is a special variant exclusive to the Creon freighter. This modified Creon comes with 3 small missile turret bays. Ships receive the "+" marks after the class of the ship to indicate that the equipment is modified. Battleship Magnus Combat: Carrier Economy: Trader/Transport The mightiest of ships, battleships wield great power in order to cause havoc to whatever is in their way. However, they tend to be sluggish, so please still take the time to add on some escorts. Cruiser Overlord Combat: Tank/Carrier Economy: Transport Cruisers have excellent firepower, even greater than that of a battleship, while still retaining a decent speed. Destroyer Ares Combat: Tank/Escort Economy: Trader/Transport/Scavenger Destroyers are fast and powerful, for their size. They tend to be the largest escorts due to their great speed. Freighter Hauler Economy: Trader/Transport/Miner/Scavenger(with upgraded engine) Creon Combat: Escort/Support Economy: Trader/Transport Freighters are ships made for economic purposes, with great cargo capacity for their sizes. Though they can put up a fight if needed, combat should be avoided. Frigate Drake Combat: Standard Fighter/Support/Decoy/Escort Economy: Scavenger/Trader/Transport Venture Combat: Standard Fighter/Support/Decoy Economy: Trader/Scavenger/Transport Orion Combat: Standard Fighter/Escort/Support Economy: Scavenger/Trader/Transport Thunder Combat: Standard Fighter/Escort/Support Economy: Trader/Scavenger/Transport The next step above fighters, frigates are slower but possess greater firepower and thicker armor. Fighter Shuttle Combat: Decoy/Standard Fighter Economy: Trader/Scavenger/Transport Hornet Combat: Scout/Ambush/Standard Fighter/Decoy Economy: Scavenger/Trader Pioneer Combat: Scout/Decoy/Support/Standard Fighter Economy: Trader/Transport/Scavenger Flyer Combat: Scout/Ambush/Standard Fighter/Escort Economy: Scavenger/Trader Fighters are the fastest ships available, but they aren't too strong due to their weak armor, shields and weapons. However, being cheap means that they are able to be mass-produced earlier than frigates. Scout Ranger Combat: Decoy/Standard Fighter Economy: Miner/Scavenger/trader Raptor Combat: Decoy/Standard Fighter/Scout Economy: Scavenger/trader The weakest and cheapest ships available, scouts have little use in 'modern' applications, and are typically seen as civilian vessels. Category:Basic Information Category:Faction Building